funpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Nicotine Crew 2
"...We are Metanonymous. We are Vigilante Lions, rather than Legion. We are not..." *reading Metafawker's comment* Metanonymous and Anonymous, pfff. What's the difference between them?! I want Vodka-no, wait! Corona!!! Beer! Beer!!! Hands over beer... Oh yes...*drinking beer*...Ahh...Mexico's good beer....Corona is DA BEST. Wait...where's da lemon?! Why you!!! Im gonna catch these smugs... The Nicotine bandits are back (well, one).Edit Remember me? It's Nykbro! I got things to tell you. I had another dream. Yes. Now, if you aint like me cuz' I drink beer, then get outta here, smug! Anywasy, lemme tell ya mah story. I was lying in my couch, watchin' some tv, and drinking Corona, da best beer of Mexico, I tell ya! Then I fell to sleep. I had a dream. I had a dream, that one day the world will not have any money so everyone can get beer-WAIT, WHAT?! Sorry, I shouldn't start with mah dream speech. Anywasy. I was in a cantina, again, but different. I was talking with strangers. Meta was there, too. What do you think about Coronitas and Modelo, mista? Stranger: You really drink that nasty stuff?! They suck!!! You disrespect da good beer, you disrespect me!!! Then I punch da dumb stranger, and starts crying hilariously. Meta ran up to me with his Corona beer, saying: Yo, Nyk! What happened? ME:Well, this one smucked up guy said that you like Michael Jackson, because your first name has an "M" in the beginning, so I thought I can punch this misareble smug so......so you can...you know..piss me off??? You serious? Yes. I don't believe you. Why is this guy crying on the floor anyways? Oh, because I called him sexy. Metafawker made a dirty look at me, just staring. He knew I wasn't making any sense. Yo, guy with a mask....snff..your little boyfriend punched me...snff...well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL HIM!!! Don't listen to him, Meta! He's just high! Very well. Im leaving, Nyk. Metafawker has left the cantina. I went outside to go smoke a cigaratte. I saw some two guys walking on a sidewalk. Then I heard them talking. They were disgusting. They were licking a pole, then they stripped of their shirt, then started dancing by playing a music that almost sounds like Gangnam Style. Then, they blew up. I saw all that morbid stuff: Intestines that got out, veins and arteries spoiled out, etc. Holy... I walked over to their corpse, but someone yelled me. Believe it or not, it was Michael Jackson MJ: Aaaaaoooowwww, wanna sing Billie Jean together? How about Beat It? Leave me alone. The way you make me feel, is what I really really love!!! JUST Leave me alone. Dance with me so we ca-'' He suddenly interrupted, then pulled out a gun. ''I gotta go. He left. Then I went back to the shade, smoking my cigaratte. Suddenly, the singer who sings Gangnam Style comes up. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy, Saxy Gentleman. Saxy? Who are you? Time to make you wet! Time to make you sweat! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!! That's M-'' ''Look, I don't know who you are, leave me alone. Or I will call da hulk to come and kill you. Nah, just come to the elevator and we will dance..........oh yes..... NO!!! GO!!! GET, GET!!! No, until you can do the Gangnam Style with me. Before we go, call me PSY!!! Okay, PSY-CHO. No wonder you are psycho here. Let's do it! HULK-A!!!!!! The hulk comes up, and sees PSY. PSY starts singing Gangnam Style, then hulk grabs him and starts smashing him on the ground. Thaaaank you. ''I said. Then I went back to the shade. The next thing I saw was ridiculous. I saw an anthropormophic wolf, with glowing eyes, chasing a crook with a shovel. He tackled him, bited his throat off, and with his shovel, he smashed his face and decapitated him with it... ''Ha! Take that for stealing my-'' I inturrupted him. ''Hey, who are you? What's your name? Scalleta! Who are you? Nyk. Call me Nyk. Hey, have you seen my, uhh...you know..my-'' ''What?! You know...my...my...pet po-'' ''FREEZE RIGHT THERE, N'GUNZ. The ones who yelled were the cops. COPS: Freeze!!! It's time for you two to meet prison, and your worst days, if you know what I mean! Scalleta! What do we do? Ummm...wait here, I'll try to talk us out of this mess! He cleared his throat and said... I AM CAPTAIN SCALLETA SHEPARD! REPRESENTING THE LEGION OF THE INTERGALATIC PANCAKES WITH CHEESE AND CHOCOLATE!! AND I'M ORDERING YOU TO LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND WALK AWAY!! How about...NO?! All the cops said as they loaded their weapons... Fuck...BURN RUBBER, KID!! To be continued in my next dream.... Category:The Nicotine Crew